Angels are watching over you
by Sauterelle
Summary: Spoilers pour les saisons 4 et 5. Il y a de l'orage dehors. Lorsque Mary ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour croiser deux grands yeux de jade avant qu'une petite voix murmure: "Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre". AUTRE FIC CHAPITRE DEUX
1. Chapter 1

**_Mini tag sur la relation entre Mary et Dean après avoir regardé le le 5.13 "The song remains the same". Spoilers saisons 4 et 5._**

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

**Angels are watching over you**

Mary avait entendu la porte de la chambre de Dean grincer il y a cinq bonnes minutes, aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée lorsqu'une petite main agrippa son poignet et le secoua doucement.

-Maman… Maman…

Dean s'était réveillé, bien sûr. Il y avait de l'orage dehors et le grondement incessant du tonnerre avait finalement réveillé le petit garçon. Mary poussa un délicat soupir et se redressa lentement pour s'appuyer sur son coude. Dans son dos, John grogna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rendormir. Mary ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Dean qui était toujours fermement accroché à son poignet.

-Hey mon ange, fit la jeune femme d'une voix endormie. C'est l'orage qui t'a réveillé ?

Aussitôt, son fils secoua négativement la tête, l'air offensé.

-Non, Papa a dit qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'orage.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu es debout ?

Malgré l'obscurité, Mary vit Dean rougir et il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux de jade sous ses trop longues mèches dorées. Finalement, le petit garçon ouvrit la bouche.

-Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre, confessa-t-il à voix tellement basse que Mary dut tendre l'oreille pour bien tout entendre.

A ces mots, Mary poussa un autre soupir, plus discret. « Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre. » Tous les parents entendaient cette phrase un jour de la bouche de leur enfant, et Dean, du haut de ses quatre ans, ne faisait pas exception.

Mary se souvenait très bien être passée elle-même par cette phase. Elle se souvenait aussi s'être levée en pleine nuit pour se rendre dans la chambre de ses parents, et d'avoir réveillé son père pour lui dire qu'il y avait un monstre dans son placard. Sauf que son père, loin de lui dire que les monstres n'existaient pas et qu'elle n'avait qu'à garder la lumière allumée pour le reste de la nuit, s'était levé, avait farfouillé une minute ou deux dans son sac et avait finalement tendu un pistolet à Mary. « Tu le vois, tu tire dessus. » Et c'était tout. Mary avait sept ans.

-Maman ?

La petite voix de Dean tira la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux vers son fils qui la regardait fixement, s'attendant à ce que sa mère chasse le monstre de sa chambre en un claquement de doigt. Mary ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait que trop bien la vérité. Mais Dean n'avait pas besoin de la connaître. Dean pourrait vivre une vie normale, vivre une enfance ordinaire et heureuse.

Alors Mary repoussa les couvertures sur ses hanches et tapota le matelas.

-Viens par là…

Dean ne se fit pas prier. Il grimpa sur le lit et se serra contre sa mère alors que celle-ci rabattait les couvertures sur eux. A côté d'eux, John baragouina ce qui ressemblait vaguement à « Mary ? » sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Mary sourit. Son époux avait toujours été un gros dormeur.

-C'est juste Dean, chéri. Rendors-toi.

L'explication sembla convenir à John qui retomba aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Mary se réinstalla confortablement, serrant Dean contre elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Chht, bébé… tu n'as rien à craindre…

Elle sentait Dean se détendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle-même glissait lentement dans les ténèbres bienveillantes du sommeil.

-Les anges veillent sur toi…

_Fin_

_

* * *

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**  
_


	2. PAS UNE SUITE, JUSTE UNE AUTRE FIC

**_Comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater, le site buge depuis quelques jours (ça m'a d'ailleurs quelques peu énervé) et ça fait je ne sais plus combien de fois que j'essaie de publier mon nouvel OS et que je n'y arrivais pas à cause de ce foutu bug. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution pour contourner le problème grâce à __MissTako-Chan que j'ai découvert via Jubei-Kazuki, mais je me voyais obliger de publier cette nouvelle fic en second chapitre d'une autre fic déjà publiée._**

_**Pour en revenir à cet OS, son titre est "Une leçon à double tranchant" et il vient directement après le 4.17 "It's a terrible life", donc spoiler saison 4.**_

_**Disclaimer: ça a pas changé, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture  
**_

* * *

**Une leçon à double tranchant**

Dean pestait rageusement entre deux bouchées du triple cheeseburger qu'il s'était acheté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait passé près de trois semaines à boire de la pisse de chat (cet espèce de liquide censé lui purifier le corps n'avait aucun goût) et se nourrir de salades (et dire qu'il avait passé sa vie à se moquer de Sam et de sa bouffe de lapin). Son pauvre corps était tout essoufflé par ce régime forcé et dès que Dean s'est réapproprié le nom de Winchester, il s'était empressé d'acheter des hamburgers, des chips et de la bière. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu archange…

L'intervention de Zacharie n'avait pas arrangé l'opinion qu'avait Dean des anges. Si Castiel lui suscitait un commencement de sympathie, Zacharie n'était qu'un autre emplumé arrogant qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde et pensait pouvoir contrôler Dean comme un vulgaire pantin. Une leçon à apprendre ! Dean lui en foutrait, des leçons ! C'est pas parce que cet enfoiré lui avait effacé la mémoire et laissé se balader comme un guignol dans ce costume ridicule (même l'Enfer était moins horrible que ça !) qu'il allait faire gentiment tout ce que lui disent les anges sans se poser se questions.

Enfin, toute cette merde était terminée et Dean avait bien l'intention de redresser sa réputation. Il était sorti du building où il travaillait (Seigneur ! S'il avait su un jour qu'il aurait un bureau bien rangé avec un golf miniature et des tas de bidules électroniques aussi chers qu'inutiles) et s'était rendu à l'adresse donnée par Zacharie. Il s'agissait d'une chambre de motel pas très loin où étaient stockées toutes les affaires du chasseur. Dean retrouva avec joie ses jeans, ses bottines, ses tee-shirts et son antique veste de cuir, héritée de John Winchester, alias son père, et sala et brûla l'horrible costume qu'il portait. Une veste noire, une chemise à rayures et des bretelles ! P***** de merde ! Jamais encore Dean ne s'était senti aussi humilié. C'était le pire affront qu'on pouvait faire à l'aîné Winchester, et Dean se promit d'ajouter le meurtre de Zacharie sur sa liste de choses urgentes à faire.

Après avoir récupéré ses armes et toutes ses affaires, Dean était allé retrouver l'Impala. Zacharie l'avait apparemment laissée sur un parking à côté du motel et Dean se surprit à prier pour retrouver son bijou sans égratignure. Heureusement, l'ange ne semblait pas suicidaire au point d'endommager la voiture de collection et Dean retrouva l'Impala indemne avec soulagement. Et elle avait même un plus auquel Dean ne s'était pas attendu.

Sam était installé à la place du mort, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Dean se rappelait très bien avoir vu son frère en costume d'employé, un polo jaune et un jean clair. Apparemment, Sam avait suivi le même procédé que son aîné, car il avait revêtu une de ses habituelles chemises de bûcheron sous sa veste claire et un de ses bons vieux jeans troués, tout comme ceux de Dean, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'étoffe canarie. De toute façon, l'uniforme allait très mal à son cadet. C'était plutôt étrange de voir un géant tout en muscle étriqué dans un petit uniforme de société.

Dean s'avança vers sa voiture et son frère – les deux choses les plus importantes dans sa vie – et déposa son sac sur la banquette arrière par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Automatiquement, Sam leva la tête vers lui et pendant un bref instant, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son frère. Dean y recela de l'appréhension et une certaine peine avant que Sam affiche un pâle sourire.

-Hey.

-Hey, grogna Dean d'une voix rauque en se glissant derrière le volant.

Aaaah ! L'odeur du cuir et de l'essence ! Qu'y-a-t-il de mieux ? Dean soupira d'aise. Enfin, il était chez lui : dans sa voiture avec son frère à côté de lui.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Sam d'une voix douce – trop douce.

Dean regarda son cadet, incrédule.

-Si je vais bien ? Sam, je te signale que j'ai passé TROIS PUTAINS DE SEMAINES sans mes fringues, mes armes, ma bouffe, ma bière et MA BAGNOLE à bosser comme un taré dans un costume de merde, dans une société de merde et avec une VOITURE DE MERDE ! Alors comment veux-tu que tout ailles bien ?

Dean n'avait pas voulu hausser le ton, mais Sam n'en semblait pas gêné. Il connaissait son frère. Il cligna seulement des yeux et soupira :

-Ouais. Heureusement que tout est fini…

Il reporta son regard sur son portable. Dean l'observa un instant. Sam semblait étrangement mélancolique et résigné. Apparemment, être manipulé par des anges n'avait pas eu le même effet sur lui que sur Dean, mais au fond, ça n'avait rien de bizarre. Les deux frères réagissaient toujours très différemment : Dean gueulait, insultait et vociférait quand Sam se renfermait et se poser des questions existentielles à la con.

Dean sentait bien qu'il devrait discuter avec son cadet – alors qu'il déteste ces putains de discussions à la con où tout le monde pleure en s'avouant ses sentiments, il tuerait Sam après qu'il se sentira mieux – mais il voulait d'abord éclaircir certains points.

-Au fait, où t'étais passé ? Quand j'ai voulu te chercher, on m'a dit que t'avais démissionné…

-« Démissionné », hein, ricana Sam.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, disons que j'ai plutôt pété un câble. J'ai déglingué mon téléphone avec une barre de fer.

-Quoi ?

Dean était abasourdi. Sam, son petit-frère aussi calme qu'un moine, avait littéralement pété un boulon ? Dean avait toujours cru qu'un emploi stable aurait parfaitement convenu à Sam : des heures régulières, des collègues sympas, un salaire bien payé… apparemment, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Sam affichait à présent un sourire dérisoire.

-J'en avais juste marre de toute cette merde. On ne peut pas vivre normalement en sachant qu'on doit faire autre chose de complètement dingue. Quand je suis sorti du building, Castiel m'attendait. Il m'a rendu la mémoire.

Sam s'arrêta, attendant que Dean intervienne, mais celui-ci resta silencieux alors le cadet continua.

-Il m'a appris que toute cette histoire était l'idée de Zacharie. Je savais que tu serais en pétard quand tu saurais qu'un autre ange aurait joué avec nous alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre ici.

-Cas t'as dit ce que l'autre emplumé m'a dit ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. Il a juste dit qu'il fallait que tu te rendes compte que tu étais né pour chasser, c'est tout.

-C'est l'idée principale, soupira Dean. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'étais censé apprendre ? ajouta-t-il après un moment de pause.

Sam regarda son frère sans comprendre.

-Zacharie voulait m'apprendre une leçon, précisa Dean. Tu étais avec moi dans cette merde, tu devais bien aussi avoir la tienne, non ?

Le cadet tourna la tête, cachant ses yeux d'amende derrière ses mèches brunes. Sa réaction ne rassura pas vraiment Dean.

-Sam ? insista-t-il devant l'absence de réponse du plus jeune.

-Je n'en avais pas, soupira Sam. Toute cette histoire n'a été montée que pour toi, Dean.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Loin de là. J'ai déjà posé la question à Cas. Il m'a tout dit. Apparemment, mon implication dans cette histoire avait juste pour but de t'aider à retrouver tes instincts. Zacharie misait sur notre lien de parenté pour réveiller en toi tes instincts de chasseur et sur le fait que je sois un psychique pour te mettre sur la voie.

-Un psychique ? répéta Dean avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Les rêves sur notre passé dont je t'ai parlé, précisa Sam. Zacharie savait que je serais plus sensible que toi au lavage de cerveau et que notre vraie vie me reviendrait sous forme de rêves. Il voulait que je te mette sur la voie, que je te guide en quelque sorte vers cette chasse.

Dean resta un moment complètement ahuri. Sa rage contre Zacharie venait d'augmenter d'un cran. Non seulement cet enfoiré à plumes l'avait mené par le bout du nez, mais il s'était également servi de son petit frère comme d'un aimant à chasse ! Si Sam n'était pas concerné par cette histoire, ils n'avaient qu'à le laisser tranquille !

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Sam était si triste. Apprendre qu'il n'avait été qu'un pantin utilisé par les anges pour « apprendre une leçon » à son frère aîné n'était pas la nouvelle la plus réjouissante qui soit. Dean se sentit mal à l'aise pour son cadet. Toute sa vie, Sam avait cru aux anges et au Ciel. Il avait la Foi, une chose inestimable que bien peu, pour ne pas dire aucun chasseurs avaient (bon, mise à part cet abruti de Kubrick, mais ce mec était un fanatique qui prenait une bête malédiction pour des signes envoyés par le Seigneur). Et encore moins les Winchester. Quelques parts, Dean s'était senti fier de son petit frère pour croire en quelque chose dont on ne pouvait prouver l'existence ni la bonne foi en menant un train de vie pareil. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec les anges, Sam perdait peu à peu sa foi. Le comportement méprisant des anges, et notamment d'Uriel, à son égard l'avait vivement refroidi et beaucoup attristé sur la religion. Et si Sam avait bien compris une chose aujourd'hui, c'était que les Anges veillaient sur Dean, et non sur lui. Aux yeux du Ciel, il n'était que le garçon au sang de démon, ce qui apparemment suffisait pour le bannir du Paradis.

Dean souffrait de voir son cadet ainsi car il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Les anges, du moins certains, étaient des vrais enfoirés.

Dean renifla. Il retrouva les clés de l'Impala dans la poche de sa veste et démarra le moteur.

-Allez, on se casse, grogna-t-il.

-Où ça ? demanda Sam.

-Très loin d'ici.

Sam agita son téléphone.

-Bobby nous a appelé une bonne centaine de fois. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude. On devrait allait le voir.

Sam avait raison, mais Dean avait d'autres projets en tête.

-On doit faire un truc d'abord, déclara-t-il.

-Hm ? Quoi ? fit la voix surprise de son frère.

-Allez voir ces crétins de Ghostfacers. Ils doivent fermer leur site débile.

Et Dean crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire, un vrai sourire, illuminer le visage de Sam.

**Fin**

**

* * *

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues._  
**


End file.
